


losing my mind

by thepinklights



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wade Wilson, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter is of legal age, Precious Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, somewhere over 18 but I honestly don't know how old, yes you heard it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinklights/pseuds/thepinklights
Summary: Wade couldn't have expected anything that happened that one night on some rooftop in New York.





	losing my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry(no I'm not), this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Anyways this is a work of fiction, I do not own Peter Parker or Wade Wilson, all credits go to their creators. But I'm trash so ya girl had to do it, I don't even know, I'm kinda proud of myself.

The first time Wade saw Peter without his mask on was they were 4 months into patrolling together and honestly, he totally wasn’t expecting it. Sure, he had known Spider-Man’s name for quite a long time, it was just easier that way. But minutes before the situation he could bet his life that the younger would not trust him enough to completely reveal his identity until it was completely necessary. But there they were, on the rooftop of some building in New York City, Wade sitting on the quite cold ground with Peter kneeling in front of him, his mask in his hands as he fidgeted with it. Suddenly the ex-merc’s usual talkativeness was completely gone while the, in fact well-known while being with the boy, butterflies spread throughout his whole abdomen, tormenting him and his heart skipping a beat; hell, it skipped a couple of beats. This was the guy Wade so recklessly, without even seeing his face, fell in love with and while flirting was just his nature, with Peter it was different. If he was being honest with Peter everything was different, lately he was even participating in the man’s flirting.

“Wade?” he heard Peter say in that soft tone of his, that he had no idea was reserved just for him, bringing him back to that moment, to the actual reality. He found his eyes still fixed on the angelic looking face, bathed in the cold moonlight, right in front of him. His features looked harsh and soft at the same time, the dim light adding all kinds of edges that Wade was sure weren’t there all the time. And still, he could see those big, brown eyes staring back at him along with the brown, mussed hair, that he in fact wished he had, making him feel vulnerable as he heard some kind of a voice in the back of his head telling him to roll the mask, that he’s lifted up before to talk to Peter, right back down. It wanted him to hide the small patch of scarred skin that was the section from half his neck up to his nose. And Wade fought against it, fought against the urge to hide, get up, just bolt out of there as quick as humanly possible and never meet with Peter again. But before he even knew it his traitorous gaze was right on those full, pink lips of his and he just couldn’t help but wonder how’d it feel to be kissing them, to be touching that soft-looking skin and that made him remember. It made him remember how he looked and his heart sunk, someone as beautiful inside and out as Peter could never love that plain mess he was, could they? Hell, most people couldn’t even look at him, not to mention loving him. “Wade, you’re unusually quiet… Please, say something, anything.”

Peter’s voice screamed uncertainty and Wade hated himself even more for being totally unable to form any sort of words that would mean something, anything at this point. All the while the younger moved closer to him, the warmth of his hand could clearly be felt even through the leather of the other’s suit as he laid it down on his knee. “I-Peter, what came over you? Is it even you?”

“I’d have to do it someday anyways, right? Why not today?”

“Okay, get away from me. That is not something that my Peter Parker would say. Where is he? What did you do to him?” Wade tried to get up, half-jokingly. The other half though, the other half still wanted to escape even as he knew he couldn’t ever do so. And then there was Peter’s hand pushing on Wade’s thigh, preventing him from even moving, let alone standing up. 

“Wade c’mon, I’m not getting away from you, I want to see you too,” his voice was just above a whisper, but the older heard him so clearly; he wanted to believe that Peter didn’t really say that, that his mind was just playing tricks on him again. He was seeing some of his skin and he couldn’t possibly be willing to see more, unless he just wanted to traumatize himself to have a reason to never hang out with Wade again; that was the conclusion that the self-deprecating part of Wade’s brain came to.

“I won’t willingly give you a reason to never see me again, Petey-pie. Nor would I necessarily want to traumatize or disappoint you with the way I look under all this,” the man motioned his suit with his hand, letting out the smallest, most insecure chuckle Peter has ever heard. “You may think you know what you’ll see, but when you actually do it gets pretty hard to handle. Trust me on this one, I would know, I have to live with myself. And I won’t let you make those unnecessary mistakes, honey bunch.”

“Wade don’t you realize it?” he huffed, his brows furrowing, one of his hands coming up to his face. “Oh god, okay here we go. Have you possibly realized a slight change in my behavior lately? Okay, you know, don’t actually answer that. The thing is, I’ve been fucking flirting with you Wade. And you know why that is?” he took his hand off Wade’s thigh, straightening up and letting out a long, shuddering breath; he felt his heart in every single part of his body, he even heard it, making him aware of just how fast it was actually beating. “I love you, Wade.”

A weak “What?” was all he could force out of himself, all air punched out of his lungs, while butterflies that he didn’t even realize were never gone made themselves known again.

“I love you, Wade Wilson. I have for a while now,” Peter’s gloved hands found Wade’s and the older was gone, oh so gone on that precious being. “The thing is that if I already love you for your character, I’m sure I won’t ‘unlove’ you just because you look a certain way. Trust me, please; I’d never hurt you like that,” he assured while taking off his gloves along with the web shooters from his wrists and before Wade could even register it those quite smooth but a little rough in places hands were running over his cheeks, up to the hem of his mask.

“Peter,” he started, wanting to stop him, convince him that it wasn’t a good idea; and then it struck him, every word the younger said making its way to his mind, numbing him. Peter made his choice, he wanted to see Wade and he wasn’t going to deny him that, if that’s what he truly wanted then all he could do was comply. So, he leaned into the gentle touch, the most uneasy part of him somewhat sated as he finally could express what he’s been wanting to say for months now, that being a whispered “I love you too,” with a barely-there kiss to Peter’s palm.

The boy took it as a sign to go for it as he slid his thumbs under Wade’s mask, his heart still thudding like never before. His moves were slow, careful, almost like he was basking in every new-uncovered inch of his scarred skin. And little did the older man know he actually was, for some unknown reason Peter found the other’s skin beautiful and when he got the entirety of his disguise off he just couldn’t help himself from closing the distance between them and kissing him like it was the simplest thing in the world, like he’s been dying to do it for the longest time. And then he pulled away, just enough to look at the other, taking in the sight of the entirety of him, his hairless scalp and brows, deeply brown eyes and rosy from their kiss lips. “Wade, you’re beautiful,” he muttered running his fingertips all over the scars, his face focused, like he wanted to learn them by heart, to never forget how they felt. It made Wade feel warm all over, he always made him feel like that, but this was a special moment, something the ex-merc will make sure to never let go and even with all his self-consciousness he was fairly sure that Peter felt the same way.

“Look who’s talking,” that made both of them smile and then Wade was leaning in, his nose bumping against the other’s. “That okay, baby boy?”

“Yeah, yeah Wade, ‘course it is. But before you do that. I just wanna- I’d never consider seeing you a mistake, you’re not some hideous thing, you’re the guy I fell for months ago, you’re the guy that makes me feel like no one else has ever done and I just- I don’t want to try to find another person. Call me a sap but I don’t believe there would ever be someone as good for me as you, I don’t want there to be. I want you, Wade, as selfish as that may be. And if to make you believe that I’ll have to tell you every day, show you every day, then so be it. As long as you do the same and probably even longer,” with that his lips were on Wade’s, he didn’t want to hear the answer to that, it was so hard to express what he felt in words, anxiety surging through him. But the older wasn’t having it; he pulled back, resting one of his hands on Peter’s thigh, the other going up to cup his cheek almost on its own accord.

“Peter, it’s not selfish, I don’t deserve you, that’s sure. But if you even think I could ever let you go after all that just happened you’re so terribly fucking mistaken. You make me feel what I think I may even call “good with myself” by the simplest things, like laughing at my shitty-ass jokes, like basically anything you do. I was afraid to show myself, because I haven’t had many nice experiences with others seeing my face, I didn’t want to lose what we had, whatever it was. I don’t think I could let you go even if I tried, hell I’m sure I couldn’t and the thing is: I don’t ever want to try. And even though I’m not the easiest to be with, I’ll make every effort for you, be sure of that,” their lips met in a slow, delicate kiss once more that night in a promise of what the future holds, in a promise of many more nights and days like this; where they could be together no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work written in English that I've ever posted on the internet, so yeah. Constructive cristicism would be very much appreciated, hate however is just useless. Be kind, always.


End file.
